


All in a Family

by 3ricaaa



Series: All In A Family [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Castration, Child Abuse, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Father/Son Incest, Forced Pregnancy, Fuck Or Die, Gang Rape, Genital Torture, Home Invasion, Incest, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Mutilation, Parent/Child Incest, Past Sexual Abuse, Pregnancy, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Teen Pregnancy, Threats of Violence, Torture, Twincest, Twins, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ricaaa/pseuds/3ricaaa
Summary: Two brothers break into a home to force the family inside to do some very messed up things to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please check out some of my other works! And feel free to leave comments with critiques or suggestions!

Ron heard a faint rustling noise behind him. He spun around to see his brother, Stan, creep up behind him. 

"Quiet!" he hissed. "Do you want them to hear us?"

"Relax," Stan said, keeping his voice low as well. "They've been asleep for almost an hour. Can't we go in already?"

Ron checked his watch. His younger brother had a point. The last light had gone out just after 11, and it was close to midnight now. 

"Fine," he replied. "You got the jammer?"

"Already ready," he announced proudly, pulling it out of the bag he carried over his shoulder. Ron glanced at the phone-sized device in his brother's hand. He nodded. 

"Let's go." 

The brothers moved quietly around the side of the Larson house, just as they had planned. Stan stopped at a window that was cracked open. He nudged his brother. "What kind of idiot leaves the window to their nursery open?"

Ron pressed a finger to his lips, then began to work at the screen on the window. Working together, the brothers were able to remove the screen almost soundlessly. Then, they pushed the window open far enough to fit through. Ron handed his bag to his brother, then easily hopped inside. Stan handed his brother's bag through the window, then his own. Once everything was safely inside, Stan followed his brother into the house. He slid the window closed behind him, then pulled a rag out of his pocket and handed it to his brother. 

Stan watched in silence as Ron crept over to the crib. Inside slept Tasha Larson, who had just turned 2 the week before. Ron took a moment to admire the peaceful toddler. Then, he pried her mouth open and balled up the rag inside her mouth. Her eyes bulged as she tried to scream and fight off the strange men, but Ron easily picked her up. He carried the thrashing child into the hallway, his brother following behind. 

The brothers allowed themselves to relax a little. Their plan had started to fall into place, and with Baby Tasha as leverage, they knew they could do anything they wanted. They shared a grin as they headed to the master bedroom shared by Ruth and Jacob Larson. 

This time, there was no need to be quiet. Stan kicked open the door and shined a flashlight into the couple's bed. "Get up," he ordered them harshly. "Get up, or we kill your daughter." Fear shone in the parents' eyes as they were blinded by the light, but one look at Tasha in Ron's arms and they did as instructed, no questions asked. 

"Please," begged Ruth. "Don't hurt her."

"We're not going to hurt her," Ron said. "Get into the living room."

Stan, wielding a knife, ushered the parents into the living room. Ron, still carrying Tasha, headed to the last bedroom. He issued the same threat to the twins, twelve-year olds Jessica and Martin, and they complied. Soon, the tearful family was gathered together in the living room by the two brothers. 

Stan pulled some rope out of his pack. Keeping an eye on his brother, who still had possession of Tasha, he tossed the rope to Jessica. "Tie up your brother," he instructed her. She wrapped the rope around her brother, fixing him to his chair. Stan checked her work. "Now tie up your mom." The girl did as she was told, tears running down from her face. 

"Why are you doing this?" she whimpered. 

"We're not going anything," Ron replied. "You are."

"What?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

Stan smiled. "Take your father's pants off, Jessica."

"No," she said bravely. 

Stan handed his knife to Ron, who held it to Tasha's neck. He pulled out another blade for himself. "Take off your father's pants, or your sister dies."

"It's okay, Jessie," Jacob said to his daughter in a voice he hoped was reassuring. "Do as he says."

The girl let out a sob. With shaking fingers, she gently pulled down her father's pants. 

"Good girl," Ron praised Jessica. "Take off his underwear, too."

Jessica gulped. She glanced at her baby sister, then at her father who gave her an encouraging nod. She took off her father's boxers. The family averted their gaze. 

Ron smiled. He handed Tasha, who was getting heavy, off to Stan. Then, he tied Jessica next to her brother. He untied Ruth and pulled off her clothes as well. 

"I want you to touch your wife's breasts," Stan instructed Jacob. With a shudder, he reached out one finger and brushed it against his wife's bare chest. Ruth's eyes filled with tears, but her jaw was set. 

"Again," Ron told Jacob. "Grab them." He grasped them gently. 

"Now squeeze them," suggested Stan. "Harder! Harder!" He laughed as he watched the pained expression on the couple's faces. 

"Okay, that's enough. Put your penis in her."

"What?" Ruth gasped. 

"You heard me," Stan said. "I want you to have sex."

"No." Jacob's voice was firm.

"Okay then," Ron said. He looked back over to little Tasha. "But your daughter's death will be on your hands." Stan started to press the knife against the toddler's throat. 

"Wait!" Ruth cried out. "We'll do it." She turned to her husband. "Honey, it's okay."

He nodded tearfully, then slowly positioned his body on top of hers. He inserted his penis into her vagina without fanfare. 

"Move your hips," Stan encouraged the couple. They began to move their lower bodies rhythmically in an awkward fashion. Realizing that the twins weren't watching, Ron stalked over to them. 

"Open your eyes!" he yelled at them. "I want you to watch." Martin and Jessica stared in horror as they watched their parents have sex on the living room floor. Stan and Ron watched approvingly, occasionally instructing them to change positions. They ordered Jacob to fist his wife, then to use his penis to penetrate her anus, then forced Ruth to give her husband a hand job. When they could tell Jacob was about to ejaculate, they forced him to insert his penis into her vagina again to release his semen into her body. When they were done, both parents collapsed onto the floor, shaking and crying. 

Ron and Stan took a moment to appreciate the scene. Then, they tied Ruth back up, still naked, and let Jessica out of her bindings to remove her clothes. 

"Jessica, did you see all that?" Stan asked. The girl nodded. "Good girl. Because it's your turn." He gestured to Jacob, whose eyes were wide with horror. "Go on, do it."

Jessica stared at her father's penis in shock. "Please no," she begged. "Please don't make me!"

Ron pressed his knife against Martin's neck. Jessica looked from her brother to her sister and then nodded again. "Okay." Her father did the same. 

"I'm so sorry, Jessie," he whispered. The girl got down on the floor and her father began to violate her, moving as slowly and gently as he possibly could. They both shuddered as they felt the girl's hymen pop. As Jacob's penis moved deeper into his daughter's body, she cried out. He stopped. 

"Did we say you could stop?" Stan asked. "You've only got half your dick in her. Keep going!" 

The father pushed his penis deeper into Jessica's vagina. Her body went rigid and her back arched. She clenched her fists tightly, trying not to move. Each tiny movement only multiplied the pain. Jessica clenched her jaw to keep from screaming. 

When Jacob was fully inside of Jessica, the brothers let him pull out. He collapsed to the floor, desperately apologizing to his daughter as she turned her back on him. Curled into the fetal position, she held her vagina and cried. 

Tasha was handed back to Ron, and Stan untied Martin. He didn't bother to bind Jacob back up again. The man was too distraught to try anything. He looked at the boy, addressing him directly. 

"I think you know what's going to happen by now," Stan said to Martin. 

"No," the boy said bravely. "No, you can't make me."

Ron raised his knife to Tasha again. When Martin stood his ground, he drew the blade against the toddler's cheek, drawing blood. Martin looked away as his baby sister wailed through her gag. "Don't make me hurt her again," Ron warned. 

Martin got down on the floor and touched his sister, who rolled onto her back. She pulled her hands away from her genitals, revealing blood. Martin stared in horror at his sister's injuries, then looked back at Stan and Ron in the hopes that they would relent. But they didn't, and Jessica's screams echoed throughout the house as her brother forced himself into her again and again. 

"You," Stan said, pointing to Jacob. He still lay on the floor. "Dick in his ass. Go."

This time, the Larsons didn't even bother to protest. Jacob lay quietly on the floor, resigned to his fate. His father straddled him, then penetrated him from behind. He forced himself in, wiggling his penis into his son's tight anal sphincter and inserting it as far as he could. He barely even noticed his son's screams of pain as his body tore open or the blood that dripped out when he was done. 

Ruth could only watch in horror as her husband raped her son and daughter with the same penis he had had inside of her just moments earlier. The twins lay on the floor, bleeding and sobbing. Even Tasha, who was too young to fully understand the situation, cried at the sight of her family in pain. But her pain had not yet begun. 

"Okay, you're almost done, I promise. Be good, and I might even call an ambulance instead of leaving you all tied up here to die." Once again, Jacob was summoned. "Put your finger into your baby's vagina."

Ruth gasped. The twins shuddered. Jacob gave the brothers a disgusted look. "You're sick, you know that?"

They laughed. "Sick?" Ron asked. "I'm not the one who just raped my wife and children."

"I'm not doing it," Jacob insisted. 

"Stick your finger in her pussy, or I stick this knife in it instead." Jacob did as he was told, Tasha screaming and kicking all the way. 

"Now the dick," Stan instructed. "Both holes." Tasha writhed in agony as her father tore open her vagina and anus with his penis. Her screams were rivaled only by her mother's, who was helpless to stop her younger daughter from being ripped apart. 

Finally, the brothers were satisfied. They tied each family member up, starting with Jacob and ending with little Tasha. Each of the Larsons were fully naked by now, tied with their legs wide open. All three of the children were bleeding from their genitals, and Martin and Jessica had soiled themselves. Stan and Ron shoved rags into their orifices and laughed. 

"Are you just going to leave us here?" Ruth gasped as the brothers turned to leave. 

Stan laughed. "Don't worry. I'll call the police eventually. Hopefully before your precious little children bleed to death," he said tauntingly. "And there will be plenty of cops with cameras and doctors with their little tools to violate you all over again."

"You won't get away with this," Jacob warned. "We know what you look like. We'll have the police track you down and throw you in jail."

Stan and Ron exchanged glances. "He's right," Ron said to his brother. "We need some insurance." He bent down and untied Tasha. He picked her up and rested her on his hip, her blood dripping down his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Ruth asked. 

"Put her down," Martin begged. "She's just a baby!"

"I know," Stan said. "And you clearly care about her."

"So if you ever tell anyone about us, we'll fuck her up so badly you wouldn't believe," Ron threatened. "Goodbye, Larson family."

The two brothers hauled their bags and their newfound toddler out of the house. They opened the blinds to the living room so anyone looking through the window could see the family's nude bodies. 

As Ron and Stan got back into the car, they high fived each other. "Nice job," Ron said to his younger brother. "That was more fun than I ever could've imagined."

"So, what should we do now?" Stan asked. 

The brothers both grinned as they began to formulate a new plan.


	2. Expanding the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the previous chapter is seen through the eyes of Jacob Larson, who is charged with multiple counts of rape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some creative liberties here regarding medical care as well as police investigations. I know most of this isn't how things actually work, but I hope they help the story.

Officer Smith stormed into the interrogation room. "You're one sick fuck, you know that, right?"

Jacob Larson said nothing. He kept his head down, hands folded on the table in front of him. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as he stared blankly. 

"Here." The officer tossed his family's medical files onto the table. The father looked up in confusion. "Go on, look at them," the policeman encouraged. 

He hesitantly reached out and opened up the top folder. Jacob took one look inside, then dropped it back onto the table. Officer Smith gave the man a disgusted look. He re-opened the file and pulled out pictures of the Larson children lying naked on hospital examination tables. He shoved one particularly graphic image, of Jessica crying as a nurse inserted an examination tool into her vagina, directly into Jacob's face. "These photos were taken of your son and daughter after you violently raped them and left them for dead."

Jacob closed his eyes. Shame was written all over his face. 

"What's wrong?" Officer Smith taunted. "Not enough to get you up? Well, let me help you."

The policeman pulled out another file and began to read. "Martin Larson. Twelve years old. Male. Admitted to the emergency room with extensive colorectal trauma consistent with non-consensual penile penetration. Multiple reconstructive surgeries required to repair the anal sphincter and to remove the majority of the colon, resulting in the need for a permanent colostomy." 

Smith looked at the father in disgust. "Do you know what that means? It means that when you stuck your dick into your son, you tore open his asshole so badly that he'll never be able to use the bathroom normally again. He's going to spend the rest of his life carrying around a bag of his own poop and being reminded of what a shitty, shitty person his father is."

He picked up the next folder. "But that wasn't enough, was it?" The officer shook his head. "You also had to force yourself on your wife and your daughter. Both rape kits came back with your DNA." Officer Smith threw the file back down.

"We have extensive witness statements from your wife and children. Combined with the medical evidence, it's not a question of if you get put away. We both know you're going to spend the rest of your life behind bars. The only question is how long the rest of that life is."

The policeman leaned closer to the father, whose gaze was still averted from the photos of his children. "Tell us where Tasha is, and I might be able to spare you from the death penalty. I might even be able to prevent your new cellmates from finding out what a pervert you are, because I can tell you that those fellas will kill you much faster than the US government."

Jacob wiped a tear from his cheek and spoke for the first time. "I don't know where she is."

Smith slammed his hand down on the table, and Mr. Larson jumped. "You're lying," the officer accused. "I know you know where she is. Do you know why?"

He didn't wait for a response. "Her blood was all over your hands and your dick. I know you raped her, too."

The father continued to cry. "Please, I don't know. You have to believe me," he begged. "I need you to find her."

Officer Smith shook his head. "And I need a million bucks, but we both know that's not going to happen." He gathered up his files. 

"Please," Jacob implored the officer as he left. "Please, I need you to find my daughter. Please just tell me you're looking for her."

_two months later_

"Larson," the prison guard barked. Jacob didn't react. "Larson, you have a visitor."

The guard threw open the cell door and pulled Jacob roughly to his feet. He dragged the man out of bed and down the hallway, then shoved him into a chair inside a small room. A man walked in. It was Officer Smith. 

"I'll leave you two alone," the guard said, handcuffing the prisoner to his chair. He exited and locked the two into the room. Jacob didn't bother to protest. In prison, no one cared what he wanted. 

"Do you know why I'm here?" Officer Smith asked. 

Mr. Larson shook his head slightly. 

"I'm here because last night, your daughter was admitted to the emergency room."

Jacob's head jerked up. "Tasha?" he asked hoarsely, eyes glimmering with hope. "You found her?"

The policeman laughed humorlessly. "You wish," he replied. "No, your other daughter. Jessica."

"Is she okay?" Jacob asked. 

"A little late to worry about that, don't you think?" Smith asked. "I don't remember you being so concerned about her well-being when you raped her and tied her up for the neighbors to find."

"Please, just tell me what happened to her," the father begged. "Is Jessie okay?"

Officer Smith crossed his arms. "Do you know what a transvaginal ultrasound is?" 

Jacob shook his head. He had a feeling he was being lured into another trap, but he wasn't quite sure how yet.

"They use a probe to penetrate a woman to see what her insides look like. Usually they wouldn't do that to a little girl, but then again, it's not anything your precious 'Jessie' hasn't already felt. At least this time they used lube. And a condom."

"You sick bastard-" Jacob tried to lunge at the officer, but his chains pulled him back. "Do you get off on this?"

Smith waited with a smug look on his face until the prisoner had calmed down. Then, he continued. "Anyways, do you want to know what happened or not?"

"I want to know," the father begged, not caring how his words sounded to the officer. "Please, just tell me if she's okay."

Officer Smith got in the man's face. "She's not okay! Your daughter's not okay, and she never will be, because her _father_ couldn't keep his dick in his pants and decided that she was ready to be a mom at twelve years old."

Mr. Larson gaped. "She - she's pregnant?"

"Mazel tov," the policeman said sarcastically. 

_six months later_

Jacob was kneeling down to scrub a corner of the kitchen when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see a group of men staring at him. 

"Can I help you?" he asked warily. After a few months in prison, he'd learned to keep his head down and had stayed mostly out of trouble. 

"Larson, isn't it?" asked the biggest man, who seemed to be the leader. Jacob nodded. "You know, we heard something interesting about you from one of the guards."

Jacob said nothing. 

"Do you know what we heard? We heard that you have three kids, and two more on the way. Is that right?"

His heart pounded faster. If someone had told him about his kids, did they know what he'd been charged for?

"Or do you only have two kids right now? We heard that you raped your baby daughter to death and then hid the body so the police wouldn't find it. What kind of sicko fucks his own kid and then makes her have her own little brother and sister for you?"

"I have a daughter," the gang leader told him. "I might have done some messed-up things to get in here, but I would _never_ lay a hand on her."

"Look, if you're going to kill me, just get it over with." The prisoner was tired. He'd been waiting for the other shoe to drop for months now, and this seemed like it. Death would be a welcome release after the hell he'd been through. The hell he'd put his family through. 

"We're not going to kill you," replied one of the men. He stepped closer to Jacob, pulling a knife from behind his back. "But we do think it's our duty to make sure you never get the chance to do that to another little girl again."

They forced him to the ground at knifepoint, then took turns hitting and kicking him around the floor. Jacob groaned and tried to shield his body from the blows as best he could, but he didn't bother to cry out. He knew that no one would help him. 

When the men tired of using him as a punching bag, they forced Jacob to strip and lie face-down on the ground. The largest man shoved his finger into Jacob's anus. Jacob's back arched as he yelped in surprise and pain. The prison gang laughed and watched as their leader inserted another finger, then spread them apart. Jacob screamed again as the man shoved his penis in.

"What's the matter?" one of the onlooker taunted, looking at Jacob's flaccid penis. "Can you only get off when you're the one on top? Or only with little kids?"

"Please," Jacob begged. "Please, don't."

The men paid no attention to his pleas as they took turns beating and raping him with their fingers, penises, and various objects they found around the kitchen. When they were done, Jacob was covered in semen and bleeding heavily from the anus as well as from various cuts all over his body. The long handle of a wooden spoon was still inside him.

"Don't take it out," a prisoner warned him as Jacob tried to grab the end of the spoon, the only part that protruded from his body. "You're going to want something to clench for this next part."

He handed a knife over to the leader, who knelt over the man and took Jacob's genitals in his hand. "This is for your little girl." He pressed the blade to Jacob's left testicle, then sliced it off in one clean motion. The man began to scream. Several of the gang members held him down. "And this is for your little boy." He removed the other testicle, then grabbed Jacob's penis firmly. "And this is for your babies." He cut the organ off the man's body. 

The leader held up the penis like a prize as Jacob writhed on the ground. Blood spurted from the man's body as he held his hands to what was left of his genitals. Meanwhile, the men took turns kicking the mutilated tissue between Jacob's legs, cackling to themselves at their prisoner's screams of agony. 

One of the gang members whispered something to the largest man. He nodded. "I've been told that these days, they can reattach these things pretty good. And we don't want that, do we?" The others all shook their heads. 

Jacob blacked out before he could see the knife chop his severed manhood into bloody slices of tissue. 

The first face Jacob saw when he woke up in the hospital was, unfortunately, his old friend Officer Smith. The man's expression was almost gleeful. 

"I don't know how much you remember, so I'll recap it all for you," the policeman said. "Some of your prison buddies fucked you in the ass, literally. The doctors had to dig a spoon out of your asshole. I was hoping they'd leave some splinters behind, but unfortunately, they're a lot more professional than I am. They even prevented you from getting one of those poop bags like your son."

Smith pulled the covers off Jacob and yanked up his hospital gown. The groggy prisoner looked down to see the tubes draining from his bandaged genitals. "Unluckily for you and luckily for any other little kids you might have wanted to fuck, your prison buddies did a better job at getting rid of your dick and balls. Don't worry, prison will cover your new vagina."

The officer turned and walked a few steps away, then spun around. "Speaking of which, you know who else is in the hospital right now? Your little daughter-wife."

Jacob gaped at the man. "What?" he asked, pulled out of his medication-induced fog by the mention of Jessica. 

"Yeah. She gave birth last night. So you're a father and a grandfather, I guess. Although I'll personally just stick to calling you a pedo, if that's alright with you. The birth tore 'Jessie' up all the way into her ass, from what I heard. I guess you know what that feels like, now."

"Is she okay? Are the babies okay?" Jacob asked desperately. "Can I see them?" He immediately realized that that had been the wrong thing to ask. 

Officer Smith stared at him. "Why, you want to fuck the your little babies now? While they're fresh out of the oven?"

"Please, I don't want to hurt them," the father begged. 

The policeman shook his head. "Just keep telling yourself that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't super satisfied with how this turned out, but I decided to post it anyways. I will do a followup with the brothers and Tasha (and maybe the brothers and another family), but this is probably the end for the rest of the Larson family.

**Author's Note:**

> Since the brothers have Tasha for themselves now, let me know if you would read a followup with just the three of them. I might also explore how the Larson family copes after this encounter, or turn this into a series with Stan and Ron breaking into other places to do similar things.


End file.
